


Cronus Ampora Prompts and OneShots

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Oneshots and Prompts centered around Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking Requests everyone so feel free to ask and ill try to make your request happen.

In all Honesty, Kankri wasn’t entirely sure when or how he had ended up like this.  What he meant by like this, he meant, laying down on his side, on the ground, next to the second to highest troll on the spectrum who was on his back eyes closed, arms folded behind his head, relaxing. Night had just fallen and Cronus didn’t appear ready to leave quite yet. The mutant blooded troll stares at the high blood for a moment, his gaze then lands on the scars the purple blood had on his forehead. He didn’t always have those, did he? Kankri couldn’t even remember, frowning, he sits up, using his elbow as support slowly reaching over, his fingers brush the scars gently.

He lets out a sound of shock when Cronus’s hand suddenly shoots out and gets a hold of his wrist, said troll had one eye open and was staring at him. Cronus gives him a toothy grin.

“Sup Chief? Something wrong?” he asks, letting go of the other troll’s wrist. Kankri huffs and reaches forward again, this time, pressing his fingertips firmly against the other male’s scars. This causes Cronus to close his right eye, leaving his left open to stare up at the candy red blood with confusion. It wasn’t often that Kankri would have any physical contact with him, or anyone for that matter. “Kan?

“When, or, better yet, how did you get these?” Kankri asks, Cronus frowns, noticing this said younger male pulls his hand away. “Cronus? Are you alright? Does talking about the-“

“Don’t worry chief,” the royal cuts in as he sits up and sighs. “I got these during our session…From a fight with Kurloz.” Hearing that, Kankri stares at him with shock. He knew that the two never got along, but he had never seen anything get past the glares, occasional hisses and growls. for it to get physical was nearly a zero percent chance. Well, that was considering that their society wasn’t violent, but that didn’t mean that they were weak, oh no Kankri knew very well just how strong Kurloz and Cronus were. Even so, thinking about it now, Cronus was never the kind of guy to get into a fight with someone. much less with Kurloz who was taller than him, and oddly enough, physically stronger as well. So this made it even more strange, how and why did these two get into a fight?

“Kurloz? But, you two have never gotten into a physical altercation. What happened? When did this happen?” he asks, the high blood sighs as he blinks slowly, not meeting the mutant’s gaze.

Flashback.

_“Are you fucking insane!? We do that, they’ll get killed!” Cronus yells with anger as he jogs to keep up with the long strides of Kurloz who was walking quickly to where his Denizen was asleep. “Oi! Are you even listening to me!?” he asks with anger as he stands in front of the taller male, blocking his way. Kurloz glares at the shorter male. He and Cronus had never gotten along. Even as they grew up together for whatever odd reason, every time he looked at the sea dwelling troll, his blood would boil. This time, it was no different._

_“It’s either this, or we’ll just be sitting ducks. So I suggest you get out of-“_

_“I am not moving!! Meenah said she would take care of all of this and I am NOT going to let YOU ruin whatever the hell her plans are!” he cuts in, standing his ground, his fists clenched tightly, and letting out small growls at the taller male. If the glare on Kurloz’s face could have gotten worse, it did, and he was sure as hell not expecting the taller male to suddenly punch him across the face either._

_“I’ll say it again, high blood, get out of my wa-“ he was cut off when Cronus quickly tackled him to the ground, needless to say, he was NOT going to let this idiot get the upper hand. Growling loudly, he shoves the high blood off and goes to get up, only to be tackled again, hissing, he turns and elbows the smaller male in the face, sending him to the ground as he gripped his cheek in pain._

_Looking up, Cronus quickly rolls out of the way before the older male could smash his head in with a juggling club. Growling, he curses under his breath for carelessly leaving his rifle back at the hideout. Sidestepping, the sea dweller’s hand shoots out and grabs the older male’s wrist, keeping him from swinging that fucking juggling club down on his head. Suddenly, he could feel the wind get knocked out of him, he coughs and gasps as Kurloz slams the club upside his head, making him fall to the ground. Groaning, he tries to get up, but he was suddenly turned on to his back, his head forcefully turned to the left and held there. opening his eyes, he glares up at the older male._

_“Get the fuck off of me.” He commands, gasping in pain as he feels the older male dig his knee into his side. He couldn’t help but feel nervous when he noticed the other male’s claws close to his face, he winces feeling the sharp tips press against his forehead right above his right eye._

_“Aw, what’s wrong? Scared motherfucker? You FUCKING SHOULD BE. Where do you get off thinking YOU of all people can tell ME what to do?” Kurloz asks with anger, he lets his free hand trail down his face until it reaches his throat, before wrapping his hand around the high blood’s throat slowly applying more pressure until Cronus was gasping for air. Growling, his hands shoot up and grab the taller male’s wrist and claws at his hand, trying to get him to let go, violet tears gather in the corner of his eyes, this causes the bigger male to laugh. “Awe look at you. pathetic motherfucking sight I don’t know why you think that you’re so smooth or cool. Don’t you get it? no one in our group likes you, you’re an idiot, a waste of space, fucking piece of MOTHERFUCKING SHIT, but, you wanna look cool? Huh? How about you let a brother help you out?” he asks, letting go of his throat, allowing the male to breath once again._

_Next thing Cronus knew, he could feel claws digging into his forehead, causing him to yelp out in pain, it felt like forever before he was shoved away and Kurloz stepped over him, leaving him on the ground, blood oozing from the Aquarius shaped cuts on his face. Biting his lip, the troll curls into a ball on the ground and lets the tears flow freely._

End of flashback

Kankri couldn’t help but stare at the other male with shock. Cronus was now facing away from him, dead silent. It seemed like hours that the awkward silence hung over them, blinking and shaking his head Kankri gets up, walks around the high blood and sits in front of him. Much to his shock, the high blood had tears in his eyes, he was taking deep, shallow breaths, as if to keep himself grounded. Frowning, Kankri scoots closer to the male and reaches up, wiping away a single tear that slid down his cheek. Yes, normally, Cronus was a bit over dramatic, and exaggerated his emotions. sadly, this, right here right now, wasn’t the case. This was genuine sadness.

 

“Cronus.” said male allows himself to look at the troll in front of him, he flinches, then freezes in surprise, feeling the younger place a kiss to the scars before pressing the palm of his hand to the scars, a gentle smile on his face, Cronus blinks and watches him carefully. “There is no need to take his words to heart. After all, I like- no, I LOVE you. and I had no idea his words still bothered you till this very day, im sorry for what happened to you. but, thank you for trusting me…does anyone else know?” he shakes his head. “I see. Thank you, for telling me then.” Smiling, Cronus then wraps his arms around the other male, hugging him tightly.


	2. Shy

If there was one thing that Cronus wished, it’s that he wasn’t so shy. Here he was, watching from the shore of the beach at 3 solar sweeps old as Meenah ran up on land and to the land dwelling trolls. This was supposed to be the day that his Lusus and many of the others would gather them up, and have them meet. This was a way for them to start making friends and growing up together, and it was also that he and Meenah would know who they would be taking care of once they grew up a little more. But, unlike his socially higher standing hive-mate, he wasn’t too keen on meeting the others.

He had never personally talked to any of the land dwellers, much less had seen them up close. He wasn’t used to talking to anyone other than Meenah, and he could now see that perhaps, it wasn’t such a good thing that he had only talked to her all this time. Frowning, he hugs his knees to his chest and merely watches his hive-mate happily greet her new friends. While he on the other hand, was a little hesitant. Which he wasn’t so proud of, he knew that as he got older he would have much more responsibility over the land dwellers. Perhaps, he didn’t feel as if he was ready for that, and that could be why he felt nervous about meeting them.

“Excuse me?” Cronus looks up and is met with the gentle, yet curious gaze. This troll had his hand held out, said sea dweller couldn’t help but blink and slowly grasp his hand, shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you finally. My name is Kankri Vantas, pleasure to meet you.”

“Umm, R-right. I-I mean! C-Cronus Ampora. Nice to meet you as well, Chief.” He greets, blushing slightly. Kankri smiles and nods before pulling his hand back and letting it fall to his side. Blinking, Cronus gets up and stands in front of him, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. This was very awkward for him, he had no idea what to say to the smaller troll. “U-Umm, if you don’t m-mind me asking, w-what is your blood color?” he asks, Kankri blinks then looks away from the older male. “O-Oh im sorry! I-if you-“

“No, no. it’s okay. My blood color is-“ Kankri was cut off when he was suddenly picked up off the ground by his Lusus. “Oh, well, I guess this means I have to go. Im sure we will see each other again soon. Bye Cronus.”

Nodding, the high blood waves as he watches the smaller male be taken away, looking a bit past him, he could also see the others leaving as well. Frowning he turns and heads back to the ocean, head hanging low. Suddenly, he was tackled into the water, groaning he looks at Meenah who laughs and splashes him, causing him to giggle.

“See? They aren’t so scary! You would know that, if you didn’t waste all the time we had siting here by the water you dumb butt!” she tells him before getting up and walking further into the water before she disappears under the waves.

Well, she was right about one thing, if he hadn’t been so shy, he could have talked to Kankri a bit more.


	3. Lullaby

Lullaby

It wasn’t every day that Meenah would come to him, leading their group of land dwelling friends to his second hive up on land. When she did do this it was usually when they were abnormally upset. So, considering all the other times before, Cronus had a feeling this was going to be one of those times. Although, this time could be a little different then all the other times he supposed. For whatever odd reason, the adult trolls had started coming back to their planet, hunting and killing the young here. It was very nerve wracking whenever they got to close to one of their hives, as peaceful as _THEY_ may have been, the adults were not. If anything, the adults were extremely blood thirsty and would never hesitate to kill others that where below them on the spectrum, hell, even those who stood on the same social level as them were not safe.

Turning in his chair, Cronus could see Kurloz ushering the other inside quickly. blinking slowly, Cronus watches the taller male lean down as Mituna whispers something to him before receiving a nod from the mute.  Letting out a sigh, Cronus smiles softly as Mituna walks up to him and stands next to him, the others following.

“Been a while since we all got together like this huh?” Cronus asks, attempting to lessen the fear that the others had. “Come here,” he tells them as he walks further into the hive, they walk into a medium sized room with two couches, and up against the wall was a piano. “I know you guys don’t listen to any kind of music I make, but I promise, this will be good. that, and you guys already know the words.”

“W-We do?” Porrim asks, her tone low and soft. The high blood nods as he cracks his fingers and sits at the piano. “W-Wait, are you talking-“ she yelps suddenly seeing a shadow pass by the window causing the other land dwellers to huddle up on the ground together. Glaring out the window, Meenah and Kurloz walk over and stand on either side of it.

They stayed silent for a moment, not wanting the unknown adult to come back. After what seemed to feel like an eternity, they all let out a breath that they hadn’t even realized that they were holding in until that moment. Nodding to no one in particular, Cronus turns back to the Piano and carefully begins to play a soft melody, one that was very familiar to everyone in the room. It was very soothing to say the least; it had been quite a while since the last time they had heard the song. And it wasn’t because they hated it, no it was merely because after a while they no longer needed to hear it to be soothed into a calm state or even sleep.

“You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream. Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time to the path, yours to climb.” Cronus sings softly, this causes Mituna’s ears to perk up slightly, he knew the song very well. He could remember it being sung to him when he was still very young and it never failed to sooth him. he watched as the higher blooded troll’s fingers seemed to dance over the keys of the black piano and continued to play the soft melody, not once even looking down at the said keys. He had probably learned the notes by memory and no longer needed to look down at his hands to play it. “Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand, a divine blade lies before you, so command the wake of dreams to restore the world, cut ‘way the seams. Join in our prayer, in our song of birthrights and love come the sun, illuminate the sky. Pray that we may quell the dark - Light take the throne. Lost in thoughts all alone.”

Smiling, Porrim begins to relax but suddenly tenses up seeing the shadow pass by the window once again, she whimpers softly, and scoots further up against Damara who was now glaring at the window, but she could feel the shakes coming from the other female. Cronus looks over at them, but never stops playing, he blinks for a moment then growls seeing the shadow stop in front of the window. He knew that the adult troll had smelled them in the hive, he also knew that he wouldn’t enter.

“Porrim, darling, sign for me yeah?” he asks, this causes the rainbow drinker to look at him with confusion. “Please? I need to deal with that.” he says, motioning to the troll outside, she nods and takes a deep breath attempting to calm herself down. Getting up from the piano, Cronus motions for Meenah and Kurloz to follow him outside. “Do you remember the words?” he asks grasping the door knob. Porrim nods.

“You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream. Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time to the path, yours to claim. Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade.  Now a white ivory throne beckons, So obtain the fate you sow on this path, be weary, friend an’ foe.” She sings softly, wrapping her arms around Mituna who scoots closer to her along with Mulin who leans against her and closes her eyes, her ears flat. Smiling fondly Kurloz turns to Cronus who opens the door and walks outside, Meenah and himself following before closing the door quickly.

Porrim frowns hearing a small whimper from Latula, she reaches over and pets her head gently. They were all scared, it wasn’t normal for the adults to come back, it anything, they weren’t supposed to come back. Much less attack the young trolls here, she yelps and pulls Mituna closer as they hear shouts, growls and hisses from outside. Closing her eyes tightly, she holds back whines and tears. Taking another deep breath.

“K-Keep singing please…please don’t stop.” Looking over at Arena, Porrim nods slowly.

“Join in the tale, in the blight, of conquest and lies come the sun, to tarnish in the sky. Vow that we shall tear the light – Dark seize the throne, Lost in thoughts, all alone. May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue. But surely a balance awaits, so be it bliss or pain you gain. Beyond the route-way’s end, you’ll gain resilience and weakness. The trials, the thorn in your side, becomes the greatest strength in you.” Mituna then lets out a loud whine and the other flinch hearing what was more than likely Cronus’s rifle being shot. Porrim tightens her grip around the small male and holds him tightly, trying to keep him from freaking out.  “Shhh, shhh it’s okay. Don’t worry it’s okay.” She speaks softly, rubber the younger male’s back in small circles. “Im here don’t worr-“ this time she was cut off by the sound of something being slammed against the door. She looks up, growls and hisses could be heard.

“P-Porrim, w-what’s happening?” the mustard blood asks, the said jade blood frowns and looks at the door.

“Nothing, just…. relax.” she mumbles, a shout of pain suddenly rings out from outside, this causes Latula to cry out and burst into tears. She clings to Mituna and hides her face against his shoulder. “No, no, no, no it’s okay.” She fanatically tells them, looking at the door, she could faintly see the shadows from outside but it was difficult to make out who was who. Porrim couldn’t help but begin growling when the door slowly opens, she relaxes almost immediately when she sees a bloodied Kurloz stumble in. His shoulder seemed to be dislocated, a few cuts and bruises scattered around his body, otherwise he was alright.

“Kurloz!” Mulin cries out as she gets up and rushes over to the much taller troll, he smiles softly at her as she carefully helps him walk over to the others. Porrim watches carefully as the olive blood looks over at his wounds, looking to the door once again she could feel her stomach drop. Where was Meenah and Cronus? Were they alright? Blinking, she gets up and just as she was about to take her first step, she watches Meenah walk in, hold her right arm close to her chest, she seemed to be having trouble breathing and right behind her was Cronus. A look of utter shock appears on her face.

“C-Cronus, y-your horn!” Porrim shouts as she watches him walk in, holding his left horn in his right hand. She rushes over and gasps seeing the large bruise already forming on his face from where she assumed he had been struck. Said jade blooded troll reaches up to touch his cheek but he pulls away from her and heads back over to the piano. “Cronus, what are you doing?” she asks, he looks over at her and smiles before siting back down on the bench, letting out a loud hiss of pain. He sets his horn down and takes a shuttering breath, before letting his hands once again dance over the keys.

“Descend into the abyss thou see, where the hearts of many wander Quietly, they wish and weave Placing hope inside their one, pure dream. After the storm stills its wake, may all be blessed so the fate and fallen can find rest. Your will, the water reflects, so all will know your hands brought the morrow.” He sings softly, taking a step to him, Porrim stops and looks down, she could see drops of purple blood on the floor, her gaze follows the trail and she notices the large gash on the sea dwellers side. It was no wonder why his voice was so soft and low, but that didn’t seem to be stopping him from playing the instrument. 

Hissing loudly in pain, he stops playing and hunches forward gripping his side and trying to keep the wound from bleeding so much. Gasping, Porrim runs over and puts her hands on his shoulders, pulling up so that he was sitting up straight. Looking up at the female troll he smiles at her.

“You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream. Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time to the path, yours to climb. You are an ocean of waves.” Porrim smiles sadly and laughs softly as she carefully hugs and kisses his head, being careful of his broken horn. “Aye now, aren’t you guys supposed to be asleep? It _WAS_ a lullaby after all.” She snorts and continues to laugh.

Leave it to Cronus to get them to listen to him play a song, and leave it to him to pick a well-known Lullaby as well.


	4. Blush

Blush

“Have you ever seen Cronus blush?” Said question came out of no were, causing Kankri and the rest of their group, minus Cronus; who was away at the current time along with Meenah; to look at Damara with confusion. Why would she ask that question and out of nowhere like that as well? Coughing, Kankri closes his book, folding his hands neatly over it before taking a deep breath.

“Well, one, that was a very…sudden question to ask. And second, no I have not. Why would I?” he asks kindly, tilting his head slightly. she shrugs and leans back in her chair.

“I don’t know. You seem to hang out with him like, all the damn time. I mean, what don’t you know about him at this point?” she asks, blowing out a puff of smoke, causing Kankri to wrinkle his nose.

“For your information, Damara, I don’t know everything about Cronus. I do not ask him about his personal life as he does not ask about mine. I will not risk triggering him by asking something about himself. “ he explains to the rust blood, she rolls her eyes and shrugs again.

“Meenah, Cronus, welcome back. How did it go?” Arenea asks as she looks up from her book and notices the two said sea dwellers walking towards them, both looked worn out and in desperate need of sleep. “You two look like in need of some rest. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just some fucking stupid, ugh!” Meenah growls as she pulls up a chair and collapses in it, laying her head on the table. “Cod I hate other sea dwellers. Don’t you Cronus?” she asks, looking at her hive mate who already had his head down on the table and dead asleep. “Are you fucking serious? couldn’t even hold a fucking conversation for five minutes? Douche bag.” Kankri then looks over at the said sea dweller and shakes his head.

“Do you think he can even blush? Like, does he even get embarrassed?”

“Why do you want to know so badly?” Latula asks, laughing slightly. “What, you got a flush crush on him?” said teal blooded troll winks at the rust blood who makes a disgusted face.

“Oh that’s gross. Hell no, I don’t date fish,”

“HEY!”

“Damara that’s rude and triggering.”

“Alright, alright. Fuck. Sorry. But now, gross. Hell no. he’d be way too clingy and shit.” Damara explains, causing Latula to laugh loudly, Kankri frowns and stays silent.

He didn’t always appreciate how the others talked about Cronus. At first, when they had entered their game session, the teasing and all of this was just for fun, good nature no malice behind the words. But, as the game became more and more difficult, the stress on the group got worse, and slowly but surely the words began to hold real anger and malice behind them. Cronus did his best to not let the harsh words, and cold stares get to him, but even Kankri wasn’t _THAT_ blind as not to notice how it actually hurt to hear them say all of those things to him.

“He just about hits on anything with a pulse. Which is kinda sad.” Meenah adds in, Kankri was no long aware of half of the conversation, he had stopped listening after Damara’s first comment. But he could only guess where this was going to turn. “I mean, what’s funny is that he’s apparently for real flush crushing on someone.”

“Meenah, shut up!” Cronus suddenly demands, glaring at her, she smiles at him. “Im serious-“

“Aren’t you always?” she cuts in, her tone mocking, causing the taller troll’s fins to drop slightly. “What would you do if I told them right now?” Cronus growls, a slight purple hue appears on his cheeks, blinking Kankri sighs, but still remains silent. “Oh come on Fishy friend! Don’t be like that! not everyone here knows who you’re flushing for. And besides, what makes you think they would even fell the same way? Considering how you are I mean.” She tells him, her tone harsh and mocking. Kankri frowns, his gaze landing on Cronus who appeared to have a blush on his face, this was either from embarrassment or anger. But either way, he didn’t seem to be taking the teasing well if his shaking hands were anything to go by.

He startles slightly when he hears Cronus slam his hands on the table as he stood up and took off running. Laughter could be heard coming from the others, Kankri then slams his book shut and slams it down on the table. this silences the other trolls, they all stare at him in shock and confusion as he stood up.

“I hope you all are satisfied,” he states, glaring at them as they all get a guilty look and avert their gazes. “I am not sure what has gotten into you all to suddenly attack him like that, but I hope you all know how triggering that was for him. know, im very disappointed.” And with that, he storms off, heading in the same direction as Cronus.

000

By the time he found the high blood, he was a bit of a mess, his hair completely out of its normally slicked back style, purple tears streaming down his face which was flushed purpled as well. Said mutant troll frowns as he walks up to the sea dweller who was sitting under the shade of a tree. Good thing about all of this was that none of the others knew about this place, only he and Cronus knew. Sighing, Kankri sits next to the other male, not saying anything, but merely keeping the high blood company until his sobs subsided to sniffles.

“Cronus?”

“I-Im tired Kan….im tired of them, im tried from the trip, my head hurts, everything hurts. What makes all of this even worse is that they’re right. Who the fuck am I kidding? Who in the hell is gonna have flushed feelings for me? Who? A rock can get luckier than me.” The high blood explains, sniffling and gripping at his horns, Kankri frowns his ears flattening. He reaches over and pulls the older troll’s hands away from his horns and holds them tightly.

“Cronus, look at me, I need you to look at me as I say this, so you know im not joking.” It took a few moments for the high blood to actually lock gazes with the younger male, but once he did Kankri was relieved to see that he at least still trusted him so much. “Now, you listen here, and listen well. No matter what the others say, you are a good person. Sure, you’ve made some poor choices, but let us be honest, who hasn’t? none of us are perfect, no matter how much we want to believe so. You are a wonderful person in your own way,” Kankri explains, reaching up and wiping away a stray tear, Cronus blinks and blushes slightly, the red blooded troll smiles. “Im sorry I didn’t speak up, but arguing with them wont help. But just know, I’m here and shall be for as long as you need me to be alright?” Said high blood nods, the blush still on his face.

Kankri smiles and laughs softly. “Well, it looks like you _CAN_ blush. That answers Damara’s question. But it will be out little secret.” Cronus smiles, nodding before pressing his forehead against the younger’s own. “Not a word of this to them either. alright?”

“Right.”


	5. Exhaustion

“Alright, here you are.” Horuss states as he sets down a small stack of papers in front of Cronus who was looking down and scribbling away on another. he had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a bit of a mess. He was on what Horuss could remember, on his fourth cup of coffee. He hadn’t slept in two days, which was bad enough, but the high blood was also making sure he stayed caffeinated so that he wouldn’t fall asleep.  “Cronus,”

“Yeah, thanks Chief.” He states quickly, not even bothering to glance up at him. the blue blood sighs.

“Cronus,” he reaches over and grabs his hand. “Okay, that’s it. you need to put that pen down and go home. You need sleep! You haven’t slept in two days; you’ve had several of this coffee junk that you don’t even like!” he explains to him, his tone serious and even a little harsh. But as much as he hated to take the tone with him, he needed to in order to get him to listen to him. Cronus looks up at him and blinks.

“I can’t Horuss. Since Meenah disappeared I’ve had to take over. I don’t have time to rest.” He argues back, pulling his hand back and returning back to writing whatever he was writing on the paper, letting out a heavy sigh, Horuss turns and walks out of the room.

It had been months since Meenah had disappeared. No one knew why or where she went, just one morning, she was gone. A note was on her desk saying that Cronus was now in-charge. Needless to say it was shock to everyone and as the days passed, Cronus only got less, and less free time and less time back at his Hive with his mate and dare Horuss say it, but child as well. He had grown to be quite the family man and he loved his family like no tomorrow. But the poor man as of recently, didn’t get to see his family often and it was sad to see him locked up in the office, sleep in there overnight only to get up in the un godly hours of the morning to get back to work.

Perhaps tomorrow he would be alright.

000

“Cronus!” hearing the shout of shock and fear, Horuss and Kurloz drop whatever they were doing and ran towards the sound of Mulin’s voice. Running into the room, they could see Mulin kneeled down next to the said high blood who was unconscious on the ground. Rushing over Horuss and Kurloz sit the troll sit up, a look of worry on their faces. “I-I don’t know what happened, I came in and here he was on the floor. He doesn’t look too good.” she explains, sighing heavily, Horuss nods to Kurloz who easily picks up the high blood.

“We’ll take him home, you stay here and clean up a bit please?” Mulin nods as she watches the two older males leave the room.

000

Groaning, Cronus slowly opens his eyes feeling a bit confused. He could feel something cool on his forehead which felt like heaven to him, he couldn’t stop the soft purrs and clicks that came next as he felt someone run their hand through his hair. Cronus hears very familiar, soft toned chuckle he turns his head and smiles.

“Hey Babe.” He mumbles, god did he sound exhausted.

“Morning, Cronus.” Kankri greets, a soft smile on his face as he continued to run his hand through his mate’s hair. The said purple blooded troll attempts to get up, only to be stopped by Kankri who places a hand on his chest. “Don’t. you have a fever and you need rest.”

“What happened?” he asks, laying back down slowly as he lets his mate place the cool towel back on his forehead. “I don’t remember anything.”

“Well, from what Kurloz and Horuss told me, Mulin found you unconscious on the ground in your office. They brought you back here and you had a fever. That was about…. hmm…five hours ago.” Cronus suddenly bolts up causing Kankri to stare at him with shock, he reaches out and helps the older male steady himself as a wave of dizziness hits him.

“Five hours? I’ve been out for that long? dear god I am so sorry Kan.” Cronus apologizes as he leans back against the headboard of the bed. “Geez, im really, really sorry Babe.” Kankri smiles and chuckles softly again, reaching over and holds his mate’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re alright. You’ll be staying here at home for a while. do you understand?”

“But Kan, I can’t. There is so much to plan for, so many things to do an-“his rant was cut off when Kankri leaned over, pressing his lips to his. After what seemed like hours, they pull apart.

“Horuss and Kurloz will take over for a month. That whole month, you will stay here to rest, and be here with me and our child. Alright?” hearing that his fins perk up at the mention of their child. “Oh? That’s a sudden change in mood. Did you want to see him?” Cronus nods with a happy smile, Kankri chuckles as he gets up and walks out of the room.

Cronus would admit, he was actually kind of happy that he was being forced into resting for a whole month, he would get to be with his loving mate and his young son. In reality, he had never thought that he would settle down and have a family, much less with Kankri. He didn’t think his relationship with the mutant blood would even get this far, but here he was happy as can be. Cronus closes his eyes for a moment and smiled, he didn’t regret anything in his life, not even now. Sure it was hard now that Meenah is missing, and its hard not being able to see Kankri and his son as much as he would like.

But that was alright. Looking up, he smiles as Kankri walks over to him and places a sleeping grub on the high blood’s chest. Cronus tilts his head gently petting the small child’s head while letting out a series of purrs and clicks.

“Now,” Kankri starts, kissing his lover’s forehead. “Sleep. Both of you are exhausted.”

Cronus didn’t need to be told twice.  


	6. Laugh

Laugh

If there was one thing Cronus wished he would hear every single day, it would be Meenah’s laugh. In his mind she had the cutest laugh he had ever heard. Especially when a click or purr would escape along with the laugh. She could get embarrassed and try not to laugh for the rest of the day, but he would always find a way to at least make her giggle. Even now in this moment, he watched from his spot on the ground as she was hunched over, holding her stomach and laughing up a storm. The purple blood watched fondly as she tried to control her laughter, but was failing to do so.

Watching her for a few moments he could stop the small chuckles that escaped him. god damn, he couldn’t remember the last time he was this stupidly happy and for no real reason either. he didn’t know if that fact should have worried him, or not. Sighing, he falls onto his back letting out a grunt as Meenah flops down on top of him, still giggling. Smiling he wraps an arm around her back and folds his other behind his head.

“You know something princess?” he asks, she looks at him.

“Hmm?”

“I love it when you laugh.” Leaning forward he rubs his nose against hers, causing her to laugh softly and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Then my laugh is all for you.”


	7. (NOT) Her purple blood

(NOT) Her Purple Blood

He didn’t know if he should turn tail and run, or stay and see what this woman had to say to him. Cronus had been wondering around random dream bubbles after a small argument with his newly acquired Matesprit; Kurloz. but he hadn’t expected to run into an alternate, adult version of Meenah here. when had the empress died? And who was strong enough to put an end to her. But, here she was, standing in front of him, a shocked, happy and sad look on her face, he could see fuchsia tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Next thing he knew, he was being hugged tightly by the much bigger and older troll. But he didn’t dare move, it felt like hours before she actually put him down quickly and stepped back.

She didn’t say anything, she merely wiped away the tears even if they kept falling, she turned around, humming softly, her voice sounding like heavenly angels to his earfins. He had heard man rumors that the fuchsia bloods had the most beautiful sounding voices, but his Meenah didn’t like to sing. She left all of that up to him, seeing she had always stated he had a much better voice for it.

“Deep, deep down, I believed I could bring you back to me,” she sings softly, causing Cronus to look up at her, his body still tense as she turned around, tears still falling form her eyes. “In this game I found fun, can the damage be undone?” his fins drop slightly, this woman probably thought he was her purple blood from her timeline. And it was a sad sight, to see her truly think it, to tell her that he wasn’t who she thought he was, was a little heartbreaking in all honesty.

He flinched slightly as she stood in front of him and touched his cheek slightly. he didn’t know if he should pull away or allowed her to continue what she was doing. All things considered, he wasn’t going to risk doing anything that might anger her.

“Even if I'm no longer really me. There's still a part that lives inside my heart that hopes to be by your side until you reach the end. No matter what I am by then, I'll always be your friend,” Cronus blinks slowly as she smiles sadly and cups his face and gently runs his hand through his hair then runs her fingers over the scars on his forehead.

“H-Hey, Chief, you know im- “before he could finish, he was suddenly being hug tightly

“Don't leave me behind, won’t you let me win this time? I don't want to let go, but I'll be okay alone…” smiling, she continues to hum softly before kissing the young troll’s forehead, she pulls away no longer humming but the look on her face told him that she was at peace. “Thank you, Dualscar for letting me see you one last time.” And with that she turns and walks away, leaving the young sea dweller watching her walk away. He didn’t know what to say in all honesty, he wasn’t who she thought he was. Cronus felt a stab of guilt for not telling her, but he probably would have felt worse if he did tell that he wasn’t who she thought.

Cronus jumps slightly feeling someone place their hands on his shoulders, spinning around he relaxes seeing Kurloz standing there with a look of guilt on his face. Blinking the purple blood tilts his head, his earfins twitching slightly. he knew that the taller, older male probably felt bad about their argument, smiling a bit he shakes his head and nuzzles his cheek against his. The older male pulls back and signs.

‘ _Who was that?_ ’ he asks, Cronus sighs.

“Well, that was the Condesce.” Kurloz gets a shocked look. “She thought I was her purple blood.”

‘ _Dulascar? I don’t see how. Your not her purple blood, your OUR purple blood._ ’ The older troll explains, Cronus smiles and nods.

“Right. Im not her purple blood….im yours.”


	8. Soothe

Kurloz didn't know what to do. He had never seen such a scene like the one in front of him. Hives destroyed, broken and bloody bodies scattered about a equally broken and bloody landscape. There was no warning before the attacks had happened.

 

It felt like hours before the attacks finally stopped. And Kurloz was in a crazed state of mind. When the attacks happened, Gamzee was out with his friends, and he needed to find him. The high blood stops in his tracks hearing a blood curdling scream not too far for where he was. His ears flatten against his head, he knew that he should be looking for his younger brother, but that scream couldn't be ignored. 

Needless to say, he followed the sound. The closer he got, the louder the sound of a distressed troll could be heard. He felt as if he knew the sound of those distressed sounds. Getting closer, Kurloz felt his heart shatter seeing Cronus on his knees, in front of the sea dweller was a unrecognizable, burnt body. In the younger male's hands was a purple cape he was clutching tightly. 

He could see tears streaming down his eyes, sobs wracking his body as he hugged the said cap close. Walking closer, Kurloz frowns seeing golden rings on the burnt body's fingers. That's when it hit him. That was Cronus's baby brother; Eridan. He didn't think that the poor kid would fall victim to the attacks. He could see how distraught the sea dweller was. 

Inching closer, he almost jumped out of his skin as Cronus snapped his head up, looking at the bigger male, his eyes red, tears continuously streaming down his cheeks. Getting a sad look, Kurloz kneels down next to him as Cronus watched him carefully, still sniffling. He holds his hands up and signs slowly.

' _Cronus, I'm.....I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened.'_ he signs, the said sea dweller let's out a chocked sob before wrapping his arms around the bigger male. He buried his face against the mute's shoulder. The said troll frowns as he hugs the smaller male tightly rubbing his back. He could feel the violent shivers running through his body.

Losing a family member is not was it ever easy. He could remember when his father died, life had become hard and raising Gamzee alone was an adventure. But for Cronus, who never got along with his dad, and having a complicated relationship with Eridan didn't help.  Sighing heavily, Kurloz kisses the top of the younger male's head. 

He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, especially now that Cronus was all alone, but he would try and soothe the pain he was currently feeling and be there for the sea dweller. 


End file.
